


Special Screening

by fineinthemorning



Category: Persona 5, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth
Genre: Fun, Multi, Silly, Tags to be added, more characters in later chapters - Freeform, somewhat ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineinthemorning/pseuds/fineinthemorning
Summary: What do they do between the fixing of these films?





	Special Screening

**Author's Note:**

> This is just meant to be something simple and fluffy. Maybe Akechi isn't fluffy, but other characters are. OTL I planned several chapters, but idk if I'll finish them. It's just stuff I've thought of while playing PQ2. Enjoy~

“That looks uncomfortable.” 

Goro looked up to see Akira, eyes hidden behind wide-rimmed glasses, standing in the back of the theater Goro had escaped to. After saving Noir and Queen, everyone had decided it would be best to rest for at least a few hours. There didn’t appear to be much of a concept of time in the . . . place . . . that they’d found themselves in, but that didn’t mean their bodies didn’t need the sleep.

“I’m fine,” he replied, shifting in the old-school theater chair that popped up any time it was absent of weight to push it down. At least the theater wasn’t so old-fashioned that the arms didn’t come up. He was seated sideways in a seat, legs stretched out to the next one with the arm-rest up in-between them. Third row from the top, he’d been leaning sideways against the back of the plush theater chair in an effort to get some much-needed sleep.

“You’re not gonna sleep with us?” Akira was already inviting himself into Goro’s space by walking around and sitting at his feat, a seat away. 

After taking down Kamoshidaman, the group had decided to take a break with a nap that would inevitably turn out to be a full seven or more hours, and they’d all decided, aside from Goro, of course, to take that break in the lobby.

“I’d just prefer to sleep in here,” Goro smiled back, noticing the way Akira inevitably had ended up in his business yet again when he had clearly taken the opportunity to spend some time alone.

Without a word, Akira moved more of the arm rests up on either side of him and attempted to find a position, over nearly four chairs, in which he could actually lay down and sleep.

  
When he finally settled, Akechi gave him an amused look, “Well?”

  
“It’s uncomfortable.”

“No one is keeping you here,” he pointed out, “Would it not be best for you to sleep where you’re more comfortable?”

Akira sat up again and, after a moment, merely shrugged, “Eh, you’d be alone if I left.”

“You needn’t worry about me.”

“Who said I was worried?” he grinned behind the glare on his glasses.

The grin only served to annoy Goro more. Akira was always pulling shit like this that just made him more and more paranoid. But still, there was no way Joker knew anything; the Phantom Thieves would have done something to Goro by now. At least half of them would have let something slip. Akechi shook his head, his exhaustion causing his smile to falter only a moment, “Do as you please, but don’t blame me if you don’t rest properly . . . or if you end up with a crick in your neck.”

“I can sleep anywhere.”

Goro choked down the need to roll his eyes and made himself comfortable in the dark theater, “Goodnight, then.”

“Night.” 

Goro, inevitably, didn’t sleep, but as he sat up in the theater seat, he noticed that Akira could, in fact, fall asleep anywhere. And how annoying is that?

Goro picked up the popcorn he’d set aside on the floor nearly an hour ago. He didn’t want to eat it, but it could be used for something else. He picked up a single kernel and tossed it straight at Akira’s stupid face.

He was wearing his glasses in his sleep. Stupid.

Akechi chucked another kernel right at the black frames and watched it bounce off to the floor.

Was he challenging him? Sitting there like that so vulnerable in front of someone who had outright blackmailed him? Idiot.

Another kernel hit the teen’s cheek. 

Had his friends put him up to this? Was Akechi supposed to behave as long as Akira was around. Dumb.

This time, the kernel hit Akira’s lips and he stirred. 

Goro closed his eyes and went still immediately. He’d mastered the art of ‘pretending’, so faking sleep would be no different. 

Probably deciding to test him, Akira called out, “Akechi?”

No answer.

When he heard Akira move again, he peeked out of the corner of his eye to see him looking around, noticing that the salty treat had scattered all about the floor around him. Akechi closed his eyes just as Akira spoke, “There’s popcorn all over me and on the floor and a bag in your lap,” he waited a beat to likely give Akechi a final opportunity before continuing, “It doesn’t even take being a detective.”

Akechi finally opened his eyes, a pleasant smile on his face as he answered with the inquiry with an insult in the tone of a warm greeting, “You snore.”

“I do not,” Akira replied, steady.

“How would you know?” 

“Morgana.”

“Well, you snore sitting up,” the detective replied quickly, clearly displeased with having not thought of the talking cat in the first place. 

“ . . . “ Even though he was smiling, Akechi felt he’d been caught in a rather obvious lie. Still, knowing Akechi would likely not admit to the false accusation, Akira let it slide, since, more importantly, “So you throw popcorn at me?”

“I was merely trying to wake you up.”

Akechi watched as Akira began to pick up kernels off his chest and clothing and out it in his mouth to eat.

Gross. 

That smug look on Joker’s face was particularly grating. 

Once he was free of popcorn, he turned his body toward Goro with a smile, “You look for every opportunity to touch me in the metaverse. Why couldn’t you just shake me or something?”

What? What-did-he-just-say?

“I do not.”

Akira leaned back to create space between them. His eyes were just a bit wide as he replied carefully, “You should sleep. You get . . . irritable when you’re tired.”

Akechi blinked. Was he irritable? Had he let himself slip? He needed to fix this, so, with a pleasant smile and tone to match, he replied, “My apologies . . . I’ll sleep when you rejoin the others.”

“Why?”

Goro looked away to keep from snapping, turning his head back when he was sure he could maintain his composure, “I just sleep better that way. Alone.”

“Ok.” And at that, Akira stood up and then knelt down on the floor to begin picking up popcorn.

Akechi practically dove down on the floor to assist, “Stop that. It’s my mess.” Really, where did Akira get off picking up his mess? What was he trying to prove?

In seconds, their teamwork had made quick work of the mess, and Akira stood up and turned to leave.

Goro replayed the conversation in his mind. Had it really been so easy? “That’s all I had to say?”

Akira turned back to look at him from the end of the row, “Yeah, of course.” 

Akechi couldn’t read his expression. It wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling, being genuinely confused by the leader of the Phantom Thieves. 

“Well, good night,” he replied, sitting back down again in the uncomfortable theater chair. 

“Night.” 

And with that, he was alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Akechi to throw popcorn. That's all I wanted.


End file.
